Attack on Titan FanFic 1, The Truth Outside
by MagnificentAik
Summary: Eren who's sent on his first mission outside the walls with the Scouting Legion had to experience an unexpected situation. With Levi, Hanji, and a few other brave men, they tried to run back inside the walls with titans chasing them. Can Eren and the squad overcome the situation?


**Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan): The Truth Outside**

This is Eren's first mission as one of the Scouting Legion personnel. The decision was made after a thrilling court in deciding Eren's future, with the fact that all people inside the walls already knew his Titan power and begin to fear him. He was sent out with Levi, Hanji, and a few other tough guys that could easily bring him down if he goes berserk.

It was a sunny day, and the horses are already set for their journey. "CREAAKKK!" A huge sound of the opened doors shattered everyone's fantasy. "Hey, Eren. Try to keep up." said Levi who started to march forward with his horse towards the outside world. And the others also started to march. Eren who is shattered by the shiny green grass that was reflected by the sun, just couldn't move a muscle. "Eren, wake up!" Hanji with her horse went beside him to rock him out of his fantasy.

"I'm sorry, mam! It's just that, I've never seen this kind of thing. It's far different than the views inside the walls."

"Well, you'd better get used to it or you're gonna get left behind and die."

Hanji's last words pumped Eren's ambition. To EXTERMINATE the titans. Then, he pulled his horse's bridle and marched slowly to the outside world. And that group of 17 brave warriors went out of the wall. Their objective is only one. To bring any useful information about the titans or Eren's titan form.

A few moments later, they were already quite far away from the walls. Levi started to give some hand signs to his men behind. It was a code for a change of formation. Of course Eren understood the commands. With such pace, the group changed formation to "V"-like formation. And in a short time after the formation change, Levi gave more orders. It was a command to make the horses run and pick up the speed. "There's an old church a few miles ahead. Our objective is to secure that place before nightfall!" Shouted Levi with such cold but loud voice. "Yes, Sir!" And then the group started to gain speed and rushed through the grassy plains.

It was 5 PM. The group found the church just above a small hill surrounded by short wooden fences. The church was quite big. There was a stable, an old well, and a big oak tree beside the church. "This will be our camp for the night." said Levi with such calm voice. Then he ordered the men to tie the horses and clean themselves up.

It was dawn and the night is approaching. Eren was just sitting on a green grassy ground a few meters outside the church. He's holding a big cup of coffee while looking at the little sun ray left in front of him. "Hey, soldier. Is anything bothering you?" Without looking behind, Eren already knew that sound. "No, Sir. It's just that I never thought the outside world would be this mesmerizing. But The Titans just locked us in a cage made of walls. In a very tiny world compared to whats out here." Then Levi –the person who spoked to Eren earlier- sat behind him, with the same cup of tea, looking at the sunset. "We, humans, have been encountering Titans for a long time. Yet we just couldn't figure enough information to fight back. Your father was a great asset for us. I guess he knows way more than any other humans inside the walls. I wonder where he has been missing." BOOM! Just seconds after Levi said those words, a shocking blast came from the forest of giant trees a few miles in front of them. "Levi! What was that?!" Shouted Hanji coming out from the church. Of course the half-stunned Levi knew that her question doesn't need to be answered. A few other men also rushed out from the church. "IT'S... IT'S THE TITANS! THEY'RE COMING AT US IN HUGE NUMBERS!" Shouted someone who appeared to be on the church's bell tower.

"Everyone, gear up and pack your bags. We're leaving the hotel in 5." Levi's words were loud and clear for anyone in 3 to 4 meters radius to hear. Without thinking about anything else, Eren just threw away his tea and rushed inside the church to get his bags. His bag was on the front row of the left-hand side seats. The seats and tables were awfully dusty and disgusting. But who cares? Everyone is leaving now. In about 3 minutes, everyone was already out of the church and absolutely ready to go. Of course Levi was there first. Without any other chit-chat, the horses were prepared and the group left the church.

"Captain Levi, where are we going?" Asked Eren whilst on top of a fully rushing horse and a dozen of titans chasing behind the squad. "We're not going home right? We haven't even got anything to report."

"We got no choice Eren. We didn't expect this kind of situation. We aren't fully ready for an engagement with a big number of titans. It's better to not take risks at all."

"But, Sir, with all due respect. You shouldn't underestimate me. Even though I just joined in the Scouting Legion, I'm a lot stronger than you think."

"I know, Eren. But for that reason is why we're all heading back to the walls. You're a big asset now. And besides, there's too many brave and talented people to risk out here. We have to survive this. There's still a lot of missions waiting for us. Deal with it, Eren."

"Yes, Sir. I'm sorry." Those were the last words in the conversation. Suddenly Eren got reminded to his mother. He knew that if died here, he would never get the chance to exterminate the titans and avenge his mother. For that very reason, he agreed to Captain Levi's decision. "Captain Levi! Two titan dead ahead! Both of them are running very fast. I think they're both abnormal! We have to pick another route ASAP!" Shouted Hanji with such panic. Two abnormal titans isn't exactly a threat for a squad of the Scouting Legion. But it will be a threat with a dozen of other titans chasing rapidly behind you.

Levi realized that if the squad were to take another route, it will take too much time and risks. "We have to kill them quickly or we're all dead." Said Levi in a calm voice.

To be continued...


End file.
